Mi destino despues de la muerte
by ayumiku 24
Summary: Un dia despues de una discusion con cierto Uchiha, Sakura sale corriendo. Alguien la ataca y en consecuencia muere. Pero su ferviente deseo de mostrar que no es la niña debil que todos creen que es le dara una nueva oportunidad, su alma llega a un extraño lugar, un nuevo mundo, nuevos amigos, nuevos poderes y quizas un nuevo amor. Ahora ella ya no es una kunoichi es una shinigami.
1. Chapter 1

**NARUTO, BLEACH ASI COMO SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SOLO LA HISTORIA Y ALGUNOS PERSONAJES AJENOS A ELLA**

**DI NO AL PLAGIO**

**CHICOS Y CHICAS ESTA HISTORIA ES MIA! ME ESFUERZO DEMASIADO EN ELLA ASI QUE NO LA COPIEN SEAN ORIGINALES SI NO LO HACEN ME PONDRE TRISTE Y YA NO ACTUALIZARE Y ELIMINARE CUENTAS OKI**

**Hola mis lindos lectores y lectoras hoy inicio un nueva historia con nuestr pelirosa como protagonista, seguramente piensan: "no que no te caia bien", pero lo cierto es que ella me cae bien pero detesto el sasusaku, en fin espero les guste esta pequeña introducción.**

**PRÓLOGO**

—Elemento madera: Madera perforadora—exclamo un shinobi de cabellos cortos azabaches.

El rugido del juubi resonó en todo el campo de batalla, sus 10 colas se agitaron en el aire tomando forma de gigantescas manos, estas lanzaron miles de lanzas de madera a los shinobis que le hacían frente.

Pocos pudieron reaccionar a tiempo para cubrirse, mientras otros eran atravesados, una de las tantas se dirigió a un shinobi de cabellos rubios, la chica de ojos perlados que estaba junto a el, se dio cuenta y en un acto de reflejo se puso frente a el.

Al ver esto otro shinobi de largos cabellos castaños se atravesó para cubrir a ambos.

— ¡NEJI-NIISAN! —grito la chica aterrada.

Pero era tarde, moriría lo sabía, y estaba satisfecho por poder protegerlos.

Sin embargo algo extraño sucedió el ataque no tocó a ninguno de ellos tres.

— Bakodou # 39: Enkosen— dijo una voz femenina.

Todos alzaron la vista y flotando en el aire observaron un par de puertas japonesas abiertas, en la entrada había alguien pero la distancia y el polvo del lugar no les permitían ver quién era.

La figura misteriosa salto y aterrizó grácilmente a mitad del campo de batalla, los de Konoha se petrificaron al reconocer a esa persona.

Su largo cabello se agitaba suavemente con el viento, vestía un kimono negro, encima un haori blanco y en su cintura llevaba una katana con la empuñadura color violeta.

—Imposible —dijo en shock la Hokague.

— ¿Quién eres? —pregunto el shinobi que ordenó al juubi atacar.

La chica misteriosa lo observó fríamente y avanzó tres pasos, tras ella aterrizaron cuatro personas más vestidas con un kimono negro.

—Haruno Sakura shinigami y capitana del escuadrón 9 del Gotei 13, he venido a detener está guerra —dijo con voz fuerte y clara.

—Sa... Sakura-chan —susurro el rubio al aire.

La pelirosa se giro y su mirada se suavizo al ver a su antiguo compañero.

—Naruto, es bueno ver que estas bien —dijo ella con una suave sonrisa la cual se borró al ver unos metros atrás a cierto azabache—Uchiha —dijo sería.

—Hmp molestia —respondió el arrogante.

—Sakura-taichou—la llamó una peli naranja de grandes atributos y con una bufanda rosa sobre sus hombros.

—Es cierto Rangiku-san, no estamos aquí para perder tiempo— dijo Sakura regresando su vista al frente.

—Sakura-san no lo hagas por favor, el es muy fuerte—dijo la ojiperla preocupada.

—No te preocupes Hinata, todo estará bien.

Le sonrió a la Hyuga y sin perder tiempo tomo la katana de su cintura lista para la batalla.

**POV SAKURA**

Durante el examen de selección chuunin, cuando estaba viva, pensaba que ya era una buena kunochi, pero siempre estaba caminando detrás de Naruto y Sasuke, siempre luchaban protegidome. Odiaba eso. Así que decidí que la próxima vez sería yo quién les mostrará mi espalda, esa vez lo juré, pero a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos ellos siempre estaban por delante de mí yendo hacia delante.

Pensé que nunca podría alcanzarles que eran demasiado fuertes, y lo único que me quedaba era rendirme, pero finalmente los he alcanzado.

Todo es distinto ahora, ya no soy la chica débil y tonta de hace tiempo, he madurado y he logrado ser más fuerte. Ya no soy una kunoichi, soy una shinigami, una capitana del Gotei 13 y ahora ha llegado el momento de que todos me vean a la espalda a mí a Haruno Sakura.

**FIN POV SAKURA**

**Bien seguro están con cara de ¿WTF? Bueno esto es un parte de lo que sucederá mas adelante en la historia, si quieren saber como se volvió shinigami, como llego a ser capitana y como llego a la sociedad de almas, pues no se pierdan ningún capitulo.**

**Nos vemos hasta la próxima semana y no olviden comentar. **

**Bye bye.**

**NOTA: Bakodou # 39: Enkosen. Significa escudo arco****, invoca un escudo de energía espiritual condensada para bloquear los ataques y su encantamiento es desconocido.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola personitas en este sitio de todas las edades, nacionalidades y géneros. Hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo el cual espero les guste porque me esforcé demasiado en el, este es el que marca el inicio de la historia, quiero agradecer a todos los que leen esta historia y todos los que la han comentado, sin más la respuesta a sus rewies.**

**Hellgirl12****: Hola me alegro que la historia te guste, y lamento si tarde en actualizar, gracias por leer y por tu comentario.**

**Guest****: Gracias por leer, aquí está el nuevo capítulo, perdón por dejarte con la duda y espero que te guste, gracias por leer y por comentar.**

**Harunoakatsuki: ****Hola me alegra que la historia te guste y tienes razón es horrible el leer un buen fic y no este terminado yo también detesto eso y tranquila que yo siempre termino mis historias, aunque a veces tardo en actualizar pero siempre las termino, sobre la pareja de sakura aun no lo decido jejeje pero tratare de que sea inesperado, en fin espero sigas leyendo la historia saludos.**

**CAPITULO 1: EL MARCHITAR DE UN CEREZO.**

Corría a más no poder adentrándose cada vez más en el bosque, una hora después llegó a una parte que sólo pocos conocían.

Frente a ella había un hermoso paisaje, un camino de árboles sakura recién florecidos, se acerco a uno de ellos y se sentó en el columpio que colgaba de este, el suave viento de la tarde mecía el columpio a la vez que las ramas de los árboles se movían dejando caer pétalos rosas alrededor de ella.

—Molestia —escupió la palabra como si fuese una maldición— ¿por qué? —se pregunto a sí misma.

Había pasado un mes desde la muerte de Uchiha Itachi y el que Sasuke regresara a Konoha y revelara la verdad.

Aún para muchos era difícil creer la razón de la masacre del clan Uchiha, que el heredero desertara de la aldea y se uniera a Akatsuki, ahora Itachi era recordado en toda la aldea como un héroe por evitar un golpe de estado que hubiera llevado a una guerra civil y probablemente a la cuarta guerra ninja.

Todos los shinobis con un poco de renuencia aceptaban a Sasuke, sin embargo Sakura no era feliz el motivo: la actitud del azabache hacía ella.

Para el Sakura seguía siendo aquella niña de 12 años que se la pasaba peleando con Ino por él, aquella niña sin habilidades, sin talento y sin la fortaleza que un shinobi debería tener, sólo la veía como la cruz de la existencia del equipo 7.

Tenía habilidades curativas era cierto, al igual que una gran fuerza y buenos conocimientos, pero para que servían sus conocimientos sí el ya estaba, de que servía su fuerza sí no podía pelear a la par con Naruto y él, y para que era médico sí Karin era mejor sin mencionar el hecho de que ella era una kunoichi sensorial, en pocas palabras Sakura ya no necesaria.

Naruto y Kakashi trataban de evitar los malos tratos del azabache hacia la pelirosa, pero era inútil el no perdía oportunidad para molestarla con sus hirientes palabras y como era natural ese día lo hizo de nuevo.

—Eres basura, no ni siquiera eso porque aún la basura es útil, y tú no eres nada sólo estorbas.

— ¡SASUKE! —grito Naruto molesto—no le digas estupideces que ni tú te crees.

—Cállate dobe, todos sabemos que es cierto, ella no ayuda en nada.

—Sasuke... —intentó replicar el rubio pero la ojijade lo interrumpió.

—Naruto no importa.

—Por supuesto que importa Sakura-chan.

—No puedo creer que aún te dejen jugar a ser una kunoichi, me enferma el simple hecho de verte.

La pelirosa no pudo oír más y obligándose a no llorar lo miro fríamente.

—Eres un imbécil Uchiha- dijo sería y por primera vez sin decirle "Sasuke-kun."

Giro sobre sus talones y salió corriendo de ahí.

—Molestia —dijo el azabache y se giro en dirección al barrio Uchiha.

Cuando Naruto trato de ir tras la chica una mano sobre su hombro lo detuvo.

—Creo que necesita estar sola—dijo un chico pálido.

—Olvídalo debo ir con ella —respondió tratando de zafarse del agarré del chico.

—Naruto, Sai tiene razón —apoyo Kakashi—déjala sola un rato, cuando se sienta mejor volverá.

El rubio lo fulmino con la mirada pero al ver la seriedad de su sensei no le quedó más que aceptar.

La tarde estaba cayendo y Sakura aún seguía en el columpio sin dejar de sollozar.

Un ruido cerca de ella se escucho y su instinto de supervivencia se disparó. Volteó, se levanto y rápidamente se colocó en posición de defensa.

— ¿Quién está ahí? —pregunto ella en voz alta.

Las ramas sobre ella se agitaron y su cuerpo se tenso.

—Pero mira que tenemos aquí, una bella y joven kunoichi —dijo una voz tras ella.

Sakura se giro y vio a un hombre de aparentemente 30 años, la banda en su frente era de la aldea de la lluvia pero está estaba tachada, era un ninja renegado.

—Sabes, aún no olvido como un grupo de shinobis de su aldea asesinaron a mis padres y violaron a mi hermana cuando yo era un niño —dijo otra voz.

—Podríamos divertirnos con ella —sugirió una tercera voz.

—Tal vez, pero no, sus gritos atraerían a más shinobis y sería molestó lidiar con ellos —dijo el segundo hombre.

—Demonios, ¿y ahora qué hago?—pensó la kunoichi al verse arrinconada.

Cuando estaba por lanzar un puñetazo al suelo, uno de ellos desenfundó la katana que colgaba en su espalda y lanzó un ataque ascendente hacia ella provocándole una profunda herida en su abdomen, sin poder contenerlo un grito de dolor brotó de su garganta.

Rápidamente comenzó a emanar chakra verde de su mano y comenzó a tratar su herida, pateo fuertemente al shinobi que estaba frente a ella y mientras escuchaba como los huesos de el crujían por el golpe, salto al árbol más cercano pero una mano tomo su tobillo izquierdo y la jaló haciéndola azotar contra el suelo.

El golpe en la cabeza la dejó desorientada e indefensa por unos segundos. Entonces lo sintió, tres kunais fueron clavados en su pecho y espalda.

Las armas la habían herido mortalmente obligándola a quedarse en el suelo sin poder moverse.

—Dulce venganza —dijo uno con burla.

—Creí que sería un reto mayor pero sólo era basura —dijo otro con desprecio mientras limpiaba la sangre de su mano.

—La estúpida me rompió al menos 3 costillas —se quejó el último mientras pateo la cara de Sakura rompiéndole la nariz.

—Pero ve el lado bueno ya están a mano, tú sanaras en un par de días y bueno ella ni siquiera puede arrastrarse, morirá aquí desangrada y sola —hablo el primero

—tsk supongo que tienes razón —reflexiono.

—Dejen su estúpido parloteo y vamos aún tenemos que terminar el trabajo o no nos pagaran.

—De acuerdo vamos, adiós rosadita— se burlo el que la golpeó.

Su cuerpo se enfriaba lentamente mientras sentía como se desangraba poco a poco, gota a gota.

El tiempo se detuvo para ella y todo dejó de tener sentido. No grito, no maldijo, no culpo a nadie sólo se quedó ahí tendida en el frío suelo mientras sentía su vida acabarse. Su mirada se fue apagando a la par que un millar de lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos jades.

La oscuridad se extendió sobre ella, hasta que la cubrió por completo, se dejó ir, dejó que la oscuridad la aplastara, abajo a un lugar donde no hubiera dolor, preocupación, ni miedo.

Todo había acabado, todo en lo que trabajo, todo por lo que lucho, todo lo que vivió.

—Tan débil, tan patética. Kami-sama, sí en este mundo vuelvo a nacer permíteme obtener las habilidades para proteger este mundo y a los que quiero. Sólo eso te pido —susurro al viento con la esperanza que sus ruegos fueran escuchados.

Entonces su cuerpo y su mente no resistieron más el sufrimiento y se dejó ir, mientras la luz de la luna colaba a través de las ramas de cerezo sobre ella.

**Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, como ven Sakura ha fallecido si sé que muchos me quieren matar pero como siempre digo es necesario si no pues no habría historia, gracias por leer y espero muchísimos comentarios.**

**Los invito a leer mis demás historias donde algunas ya están terminadas, hasta la próxima semana, un beso bye bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola mis adoradisimos lectores en verdad lamento muchísimo el haber tardado años en actualizar pero no tenía mucha inspiración jejeje, en verdad lo siento y espero que les guste el nuevo capitulo.**

_**Noir Fox**_**: muchas gracias por tus palabras y me alegro que mi historia te haya motivado a leer crossver. Sobre la vida de sakura ya verás se me acaban de ocurrir algunas ideas jejeje y sobre ese amor, bueno sinceramente aun no he elegido a alguno, en fin gracias por tu comentario.**

_**Tsuki-Chan-Uchiha: **_**Hola es un gusto tener nuevos lectores y me alegro que la idea te guste mucho, sinceramente al inicio no iba a usar Bleach pero al final me decidi por ese maravilloso mundo jejeje. Y tienes razón pobres de nuestros shinigamis lidiaran con una nueva sakura y mas poderosa jajaja y sorry pero aun falta mucho para que suceda lo del inicio. Gracias por comentar y leer. **

_**Brendiiita**_**: Gracias por leer y me alegra muchísimo que te guste la historia lamento haber tardado en actualizar. **

**angeles. poncehuaman: Me hace inmensamente feliz saber que te encanta la historia y sobre la reacción de Sasuke-kun bueno aun no se como hacerla jejeje y es cierto hay muchísimos chavos con los cuales poner a Sakura y eso me hace mas difícil decidir al adecuado gracias por leer.**

_**Guest **_**: Gracias por leer y me alegra que la historia te guste pero como ya sabes la muerte de sakura era absolutamente necesaria.**

_**AomeAzakura**_**: lamento haber tardado aquí está el nuevo capítulo.**

_**harunoakatsuki: **_**Gracias por leer y jajaja nuestro amado uchiha no morirá (lamento decepcionare ) y espera a ver la manera en que los novatos y la hokague tomen la noticia y mas por ser culpa de el uff será increíble jejeje pero aun falta. Si lo sé soy mala jejeje.**

_**Hellgirl12**_**: ok creo que Sasuke o te gusta o solo la manera en que lo puse jajaja y sobre humillarlo, mmmm. Bueno ella los humillara a todos.**

**SI! Jajajaja gracias por leer y me alegro que te guste la trama, y lamento muchísimo el haber tardado.**

_**ravenjaal chapter: **_**aquí está el nuevo capítulo, y en verdad lamento muchísimo la terdanza espero te guste.**

**Bien ahora los dejo con el nuevo capítulo. **

**CAPITULO 3: NUEVA OPORTUNIDAD**

Una figura femenina comenzó a aparecer a las afueras de un pequeño pueblo, poco después tras ella resonaron un par de pasos.

Alguien se agacho y con suavidad retiro algunos mechones que ocultaban su rostro.

—Oye, despierta— dijo alguien— despierta —repitió moviendo el hombro de la chica inconsciente pero está no despertó.

La desconocida chasqueo la lengua frustrada y con las manos en la cintura y el ceño fruncido se giro a ver a un chico tras ella.

—Eita-niichan, ella no despierta.

—Está inconsciente Kaori, probablemente tarde un poco en despertar— respondió el chico con tranquilidad.

— ¿Crees que acabe de llegar?

—Es probable.

—Entonces significa que no tiene donde vivir, hay que llevarla con nosotros, ¿sí? —Pregunto con un tierno puchero— además se ve que es buena persona.

—De acuerdo, de todos modos no es seguro dejarla aquí.

El nombrado Eita se acerco a la chica y fácilmente la tomo en brazos, minutos después llegaron a una pequeña y vieja choza de madera.

Kaori abrió la puerta y preparó un vieja futon, donde dejaron a la chica.

* * *

Se sentía sumamente confundida y aterrada en aquel lugar, frente a ella se extendía una inmensa llanura la cual estaba cubierta de miles de pequeñas flores blancas que rozaban sus tobillos, un lugar que no parecía tener fin, el cielo era claro y azul, y a pesar de no ver el sol por ninguna parte este parecía iluminarlo todo.

No supo por cuánto tiempo camino, porque ahí el tiempo no parecía existir.

De pronto oyó una voz.

—No temas.

Era una voz masculina, profunda y grave. Que le infundió la calma que necesitaba, miro a todos lados sobresaltada, hasta que bajo un frondoso árbol a unos metros de ella, vio a un chico.

Sin evitarlo su mirada lo recorrió lentamente tenía un excelente físico, vestía unos pantalones ninja negros, con botas cerradas del mismo color, una camiseta azul oscuro sin mangas y ligeramente abierta, sus manos estaban enfundadas en guantes negros.

Su rostro era de una belleza increíble, el cual estaba adornado por unos ojos de un intenso y claro azul cielo, su cabello era corto de un profundo color negro.

— ¿Dónde estoy?—pregunto ella después de unos segundos.

El misterioso chico se acerco hasta estar frente a ella y le regaló una dulce sonrisa.

—Un lugar en el que sólo tú puedes estar Sakura. Un lugar completamente tuyo que refleja tú alma— respondió el.

La pelirosa parpadeo confundida ante tal respuesta, y por algún extraño motivo supo que era verdad lo que decía.

— ¿Quién eres tú?—volvió a preguntar.

—Lo sabrás en poco tiempo.

—Bueno, entonces explícame lo que ocurre.

— ¿Que es lo último que recuerdas?

—Me atacaron cuando estaba en el bosque, y sé que me estaba muriendo, entonces todo se oscureció y aparecí aquí. Acaso yo...

—Sí, estas muerta —dijo el terminando la frase.

Sus ojos se abrieron completamente, y sintió como caía de rodillas producto del shock. Con sus manos tapó su boca en un vago intentó de ahogar sus sollozos, el pelinegro se agacho junto a ella y colocó una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo.

—Pero también estas viva —dijo el después del sepulcral silencio.

Sakura volteó a verla aún más confundida sí era posible.

— ¿Cómo que estoy muerta y viva a la vez? ¿Qué significa eso?—chilló con un toque de histeria en su voz.

—Tus últimas palabras fueron escuchadas, cuando un humano muere, es normal que su alma llegué al "otro mundo" por así decirle, en la mayoría de los casos las habilidades de su vida humana las pierden. Pero hay algunas excepciones y tú has sido una de ellas. Se decidió darte otra oportunidad.

— ¿Entonces no estoy muerta?

—Sí lo estas, pero tú alma está en un lugar donde nuevamente vives.

—Creo que lo entiendo, pero ¿tú eres un ángel, un fantasma, o que eres?

—No soy ninguno de los que mencionaste. Soy un espíritu vinculado a ti, en un futuro cercano sabrás mi nombre y cuando lo sepas serás más fuerte. Ahora debo irme, así que hasta pronto Sakura.

El se levanto y con un gesto de la mano se despidió, la pelirosa se levanto de un brinco y cuando intentó seguirlo en busca de más respuestas.

Abrió los ojos.

Se incorporó lentamente mientras forzaba su vista a aclararse, a su lado había una niña de aproximadamente 12 años, de largos cabellos castaños y grandes ojos grises.

Tras ella un chico el cual parecía de 17 o tal vez 19 años, de cabellos cortos rubios y ojos verdes.

—Bienvenida al distrito 15 del Rukongai—dijo la niña con una sonrisa.

¿Rukongai? —pregunto Sakura confusa.

"_Se decidió darte otra oportunidad."_

Fue la primera cosa en la que pensó, aquel misterioso chico tenía razón, ahora estaba en un limbo. No estaba viva, pero tampoco muerta.

Curioso, su situación parecía un vacío legal en las leyes de la vida, pero quién era ella para decir si es bueno o malo. Si existe un dios, o un ser omnipotente solo el podría decidirlo.

Cerró sus ojos y sintió la calidez del sol en su rostro.

Entonces lo comprendió. Su nueva vida apenas comenzaba, y el camino de un nuevo comienzo se abría ante ella.

Sí, ahora todo sería diferente.

**Bien hasta aquí el nuevo capítulo, como ven nuestra pelirosa está en el Rukongai y ese misterioso chico, ¿Quién es? Bueno eso se sabrá más adelante.**

**Quiero agradecer todo su apoyo y paciencia, espero seguir contando con todos y cada uno de ustedes. Lamento si el capitulo fue corto prometo hacerlo un poco mas largo para la próxima.**

**Hasta la próxima semana y no olviden comentar. Bye Bye.**


End file.
